Snowy Showdown
Snowy Showdown is the eighth episode of Object Brawl released on December 13, 2014 Plot Dollar feels great to be winter season. Highlighter said she won't be so nice of her elimination and she thinks she could switch brains with someone and she will be safe. Highlighter thinks that she could ask someone who wants to switch brains with her. Dollar thinks that objects don't have brains or do they. The Brain Switcher Highlighter forces Sticker to stand perfectly still while she shoots him with the raygun, but Sticker said "CHRISTMAS ORNAMENTS!" and throws up an ornament causing Highlighter switched brains with an ornament. Then, Ornament comes to life. Meanwhile back at the Closet of Shame, Maraca hopes that he will rejoin and he will not lose to Cup. Cup highly doubt that Maraca will rejoin but not because he was eliminated last episode. Knob thoughts she wants to rejoin. Back at the peaceful land, Cookie asked Gameboy to form an alliance, and he said yes. Highlighter is glad that she got herself back to normal and she could probably ask Gameboy if he wants to switch brains with her. Highlighter asked Gameboy to switch brains with each other, Gameboy said why and Highlighter said because if she does, she will be safe and Gameboy said no. Highlighter shoots the raygun at Flashlight instead, making her and Highlighter's brains switched. Remote then announces the holidays started and because of that, it's elimination time. The Special Elimination Remote redesigned the elimination area again, Highlighter (Flashlight) thinks it's hideous and Flashlight (Highlighter) agreed. Remote decided that the design was temporary and the elimination special will be a temporary contestants' vote. During the voting, Remote just noticed that Highlighter and Flashlight both liked Easter Egg and disliked themselves and called them stupid. After the voting, Flashlight wins the prize and her prize is to get her and Highlighter's brains switched back. Remote announces the prizes for the special elimination are fruitcake and everyone else is safe. Gameboy is the final person safe and Highlighter gets kicked to the Closet of Shame. Remote's Christmas List Dodgeball asks Remote what's the challenge, and Remote holds it because he wants to do the rejoin first, right after he finishes his Christmas list. Meanwhile at the Closet of Shame, the eliminated contestants are talking to each other about their rejoin, and they start to argue. Maraca forces everyone to stop arguing and he will rejoin. Cup faces the fact that Maraca will not rejoin because he's eliminated last episode. Maraca thinks he's actually nice that Cup were just said to brats in episode 2 and 3 and the only rule (not really) is he want to win Object Brawl if he wants to rejoin. Remote finally finishes his wishlist, he announced that he decided to teleport the eliminated contestants to the elimination area, which the rejoin starts now. Rejoining Day Remote announces the eliminated contestants have been eliminated one by one and desperate the freedom and he decided that one of the eliminated's will rejoin the game and sadly got 37 votes which is less than last time (55) and the first time the total votes have gone down. Maraca says it's pretty obvious that Cup should rejoin because he's awesome, mocking Cup's line from episode 3. Glasses and Maraca won't rejoin because they got 1 and 2 votes respectively. Ironically, Axe got 4 votes the same as his elimination. Bottom 3; Cup, Knob and Lollipop. Lollipop won't make this far and gets sent to the Closet of Shame again with 5 votes. Final 2; Cup and Knob. Knob gets re-eliminated with 10 votes and Cup rejoined with 15 votes. Cup finally rejoins Object Brawl, joins at Team Blue and becoming a team captain again. The Holiday Challenge Remote announces the second holiday challenge is to deliver presents. Each team will get a sleigh and the list of the people they have to go in alphabetical order. Also, the contestants can deliver the presents from this neighborhood were every house is exactly the same. Remote thinks that the contestants are doing the challenge to replace Santa Claus and he gets to work out and he starts to get extra-sized. Meanwhile, Santa Claus can't do anymore at the treadmill and the elf said that he lasted the treadmill for 3.5 and it was a new record. The other elf thinks that 3.5 is in last place and the elf shuts him up. In the challenge, Dodgeball starts it who on his team will go first to deliver. Crystal and Dollar will go first on the list and they can deliver the presents together. Crystal thinks if anyone deserves a present it should be her cause she is fabulous. Shortly, they both dropped off and Crystal steals the present. Meanwhile at Cup's team, Cup calls Cookie to be first on the list and Cookie said fine, he jumps onto the house, Cup throws the present from someone at Cookie. In Dodgeball's team, Penny forces Sticker to be next on the list and he didn't listen to him and he asked for it, he kills Sticker. At the house, Dodgeball tells Penny wouldn't have gone through this if he hadn't killed Sticker. Cup calls Flashlight and Easter Egg to be their turn to deliver the present. Sharpener is the last one to deliver the present. Everything was finished but Penny killed Sticker, Crystal stole the present and Gameboy crashed. Remote tried to find a way to fix Gameboy next episode. Team Awesome is up for elimination because they're a team cheater; Crystal and Dollar stole the present when they're delivering it. The team is fighting Crystal and Dollar and the episode ends. Epilogue Crystal thinks she's too pretty un-fabulous to go and Dollar promised that they made it far in the game. In Sticker the Explorer, Sticker says that he will going to annoy Penny for killing him in the challenge and Penny slaps him to the sky really hard. Trivia *This is the second Christmas episode in Object Brawl. The first was A White Christmas. *This is the first time Sticker the Explorer is shown at the epilogue. *This is the last episode to be aired in 2014. *this episode,instead of new assess,the assests from Battle for dream island be used *There's an episode in inanimate insanity named snowy showdown too. Errors *The screen blacks out during the credits but the music still plays until it ends. *When Gameboy says "Why?", he doesn't lip-sync. *White outlines occur when at inside the voting booth, Maraca's book, the bottom 3 for the rejoining, inside the house(s) and the screen when the challenge is done. *The quality is downgraded during the elimination for the special elimination and the rejoining. *Bad lip-syncs occur in the entire episode such as Penny forcing Sticker to be next on the list. Category:Episodes Category:Christmas